Délicieux Accident
by chipie14
Summary: il fonçait sur moi, j'attendis le choc, mais il m'a serré, on a tourné.Quand un amour parfait se retrouve bouleversé par un autre... Slash Darry et harry...!UA


Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient à part ce que j'ai réussi à chiper (et oui et oui…)

Pairing : Draco/Harry, puis, surprise, surprise mdr

Résumé: Harry alors qu'il file le parfait amour avec Draco, se voit forcé d'épouser un homme bien troublant. SLASH ! U.A !

**Note de l'auteur** : et voilà c'est repartit pour une nouvelle fic, qui j'espère vous plaira comme je me plait à l'écrire, elle n'est pas encore finie, et il me reste beaucoup de chapitres à écrire, j'avoue moi-même que je ne sais pas du tout qui va finir avec qui, ni ce qui se passe à la fin, c'est comme une lectrice qui est en avance sur vous de quatre chapitres ! Quand j'écrit ça m'arrive de crier, non mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous l'aurez normalement, une vendredi sur deux

Bon, maintenant je vais vous laissez lire

**« « « « « « « « « « « « Titre : Délicieux accident » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » **

**« « « « « « « « « « « « Chapitre un : Vie brisée ? » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » **

Fichue famille ! Fichu maire qui était sensé unir pour la vie ! Fichus gens heureux qui disent bonjour avec un grand sourire ! Fichues chaussures qui font mal aux pieds !

Harry jura et ignora royalement la mamie qui passait devant lui avec un air outrée.

Et puis pourquoi la distance de sa miteuse maison aux bouches de métro était si grande ?

C'est en grommelant dans sa barbe qu'il s'assit sur la banquette, pour une destination inconnue de lui.

Peut importe, il voulait être loin de là.

Repensant au pourquoi de sa mauvaise humeur, il sentit la tristesse l'envahir.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « flash back » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

Driiinng !

Harry se réveilla et dirigea avec peine sa main vers le chevet de son lit pour atteindre son réveil.

Manque de bol, celle-ci alla tomber juste à coté, ce qui l'exaspéra encore plus.

Finalement de son esprit ensommeillé naquit une très bonne idée, très simple et il se maudit mentalement de ne pas y avoir penser plus tôt.

Comme lui commandait son cerveau, il envoya voltiger le pauvre réveil qui s'écrasa avec un horrible bruit de ferraille.

Heureux, Harry entama un voyage pour le pays des rêves avec un sourire niais.

Mais à peine avait-il mis les pieds dans l'avion qu'une sirène retentit dans toute la pièce.

Brusquement tiré de son début de sommeil, il chercha des yeux l'origine de ses malheurs.

Il soupira, ce bruit-là, avait tendance à le réveiller complètement.

Il s'extirpa de ses draps chauds, de son lit moelleux et marcha en titubant légèrement vers le deuxième réveil posé sur son armoire, du coté opposé à sa couchette.

Il appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt et fut nettement plus content, quand ses oreilles arrêtèrent d'être écorchées.

Tous les matins, Harry incroyablement paresseux et friand du sommeil avait besoin de deux réveils réglés à 10 minutes d'intervalles pour pouvoir se lever, le second ayant une sonnerie plus qu'horripilante.

Mais surtout, c'était parce qu'il avait rituel particulier pour bien commencer la journée et se sentir bien, qui nécessitait qu'il se lève tôt.

Il alluma une par une ses bougies parfumées.

Et pendant que l'agréable senteur se propageait dans la pièce, il se fit couler un bain.

Il se traîna vers sa douche pour se frotter énergiquement et frissonner sous le jet d'eau glacé.

C'est en émettant des soupirs de plaisir qu'il se glissa dans la baignoire remplie de liquide brûlant.

Lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers menant à la salle à manger, les cheveux encore mouillés, il se dit que la journée avait bien commencée.

D'ordinaire, il dévalait les marches bruyamment en lançant de joyeux bonjours à la ronde mais ce jour là, bizarrement il en était à faire attention aux bruits de ses chaussures.

Il les détestait, elles lui faisaient mal aux orteils, si ce n'eût été la menace d'exclusion du directeur en personne, il ne se serait donné la peine de les mettre.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir en grand la porte entrouverte d'où s'échappait le fumet délicieusement alléchant du bacon et des œufs quand il perçut des murmures.

Mû par la curiosité il s'approcha et tendit l'oreille

-…Crois aussi que c'est mieux pour nous, mais comment le dire à Harry ?

-…faudra bien le faire un jour Lily…Cela ne peux plus durer…On joue la comédie…

-Mais cette union n'a pas de sens

-Voyons ma chérie, il comprendra, c'est presque un adulte et ce n'est pas comme ci on se détestait, ou qu'on allait le laisser tomber.

S'en suivit alors un reniflement provenant de sa mère.

Harry, sortit en courant de la maison, puis marcha longtemps laissant ses pieds le conduire.

Il se sentait mal, avait-il bien entendu ?

Comment était-ce arrivé ? Lily et James étaient pourtant le couple modèle pour les familles Evans et Potter confondues, et ce malgré les nombreuses difficultés qu'ils traversaient.

Son père avait perdu son boulot, et sa mère restait à présent leur seule source de revenus.

Le brun avait pensé que ses parents auraient surmonté cette situation gênante, mais de ce qu'il avait perçut de leurs murmures, il était sûr que ce n'était pas le cas.

Et maintenant, ils allaient se séparer, s'en était fini de leur charmante famille.

Il se demanda si sa mère se remarierait, s'il allait être obligé de vivre avec une blondasse à forte poitrine, ou une rousse pleine de taches de rousseur.

Peut-être qu'il finirait en pension pour que Lily et James puissent refaire leurs vies.

Ecoeuré par cette idée, il remarqua que ses pas l'emmenaient vers la station de métro de son quartier.

Desserrant se cravate, il traversa la route.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « Fin du Flash Back » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

Ne songeant même pas à savoir où il était, il passa les tourniquets et pris un bon bol d'air un fois libéré de l'odeur peu plaisante du sous-sol.

Toute façon, il n'irait pas loin, il arpentait à présent les rues, il avait pris soin de mémoriser l'emplacement de la station, s'il se perdait il n'aurait plus qu'à prendre un taxi.

Autour de lui, la ville s'activait, les vendeurs ambulants, les marchants qui déballaient leurs paquets et ouvraient leurs magasins étaient nombreux, de sorte qu'Harry se dit qu'il se trouvait sûrement dans une rue marchande.

Il s'arrêta devant une vitrine derrière laquelle des télévisions de différents modèles plus coûteux les uns que les autres diffusaient les émissions du matin.

La glace lui renvoyait l'image d'un jeune homme grand, plutôt bien bâtît, enfin il trouvait, avec des cheveux indomptables qui lui retombaient normalement sur les épaules, quand il ne les retenait pas en catogan.

Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude pouvaient prendre différentes teintes selon ses humeurs.

Mais en ce moment, ses yeux, la seule chose qu'il aimait chez lui, en dehors de sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front, traduisaient une détresse sans nom.

Le brun ne pouvait même pas pleurer, il se sentait beaucoup trop accablé pour cela, mais il était convaincu que s'il ouvrait la bouche, un gémissement d'angoisse en sortirait.

La peur devenue sienne se traduisait par un espoir de plus en plus réduit en l'avenir.

Peut-être était-ce de sa faute ?

Avait-il fait quelque chose de travers ?

Méditant sur les événements passés, il s'en voulut encore une fois de n'avoir pas su décrypter les signes.

Quand son père, un an plus tôt avait perdu son travail, leur situation s'était considérablement restreinte.

Il aurait dû remarquer le mutisme dans lequel celui-ci s'enfermait toujours un peu plus, son expression désespérée.

Puis, il avait commencé à s'absenter très souvent et sa mère à rentrer tard.

Parfois même, il surprenait Lily en larmes, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas plus que ça

Tous ces faits avant coureur, il ne leur donna du sens que maintenant, alors qu'il était trop tard.

Finalement, Harry se dit qu'il avait une bonne part de responsabilité là dedans.

S'il avait su les rabibocher et s'occuper d'eux, les Potter ne seraient certainement pas aux bords du gouffre.

Ses yeux se mouillèrent à cette pensée.

A présent qu'il avait quitté la maison, il ne lui restait plus qu'à continuer à déambuler pour le reste de sa vie.

Si c'était de sa faute, il subsistait un infime espoir que son absence arrange tous les problèmes.

Les larmes qui roulaient librement sur ses joues et qu'il ne songeait même pas à essuyer attisaient la curiosité des passants.

Les gens ralentissaient leurs pas pour l'observer et l'un d'eux s'approcha.

Harry recula brusquement, il trébucha et tomba sur la chaussée.

Les voitures freinaient, les automobilistes klaxonnaient et l'insultaient, mais cela ne semblait pas l'inquiéter plus que ça.

Il se releva lentement et épousseta distraitement son pantalon.

A présent personne n'éprouvait le besoin de consoler ce jeune homme qui avait l'air de nourrir une forte attirance pour les suicides publics.

« Attention ! »

A ce cri le brun leva la tête juste à temps pour voir un blond foncer sur lui.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « PoV Harry » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

Mon Dieu !

Vais-je mourir de cette façon ?

A cause d'un accident de rollers ?

Mais à la place du choc que j'attends, le garçon me prend dans ses bras et me sert contre lui.

Nous nous mettons à tournoyer avec un équilibre précaire, cependant au lieu d'avoir peur, j'apprécie l'étau de douceur où il m'enferme.

Je ne vois que ces yeux.

Gris comme du métal en fusion, comme mon ciel il n'y a même pas cinq minutes.

Il les garde fixés sur les miens et je pris pour que mes orbes vertes ne reflètent pas l'émotion qui grandit en moi.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés là, plongé dans l'âme de l'autre, une seconde, peut-être une éternité, serrés, mais ses rollers perdent de la vitesse et s'arrêtent.

A en juger sa respiration saccadée et son cœur que je sens battre à vive allure, il est aussi troublé que moi.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « Fin du PoV Harry » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « PoV Draco » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

Mais c'est pas vrai !

En plus d'être en retard, on dirait que tous ces gens se sont donnés rendez-vous sur la route !

Mais barrez vous ! Ici c'est la place des roues, vous roulez vous ?

J'espère que Blaise me sauvera la mise encore une fois, sinon mon très cher parrain et patron va m'éviscérer…

Quoique avec la bonne humeur dont il fait preuve ces temps-ci je m'en tirerai juste avec quelque cheveux arrachés…

'faut vraiment que j'accélère parce que là ça devient grave !

Ho elle est pas mal cette petite rousse sur l'affiche à droite...

Merde !

« Attention ! »

Mais c'est pas possible, le trottoir est fait pour quoi ?

Je prie pour que cette idiote de plus se relève vite avant que…

Bon, à présent que je me rapproche dangereusement il ne me reste plus qu'à la soulever pour éviter le plus de mal

Maintenant j'espère juste que ma bonne étoile ne me lâchera pas

Entre nous, je n'éprouve aucunement l'envie de me retrouver les quatre fers en l'air

Tentant le tout pour le tout, je tends les bras au moment de l'impact, saisi et plaque la jeune fille contre moi.

On se met à voltiger.

Je reçois comme un électrochoc, et je désire sur le coup, continuer à planer avec elle.

Cette demoiselle a les yeux les plus beaux qui m'ont été donnés de voir.

D'un vert profond mais pourquoi sont-ils bouffis ?

Qui a osé faire pleurer une si charmante créature ?

On cesse de tourner, mais je ne trouve ni la force ni l'envie de desserrer mon étreinte.

Brusquement, elle me repousse et s'enfuit en courant.

Je sens alors, un froid m'envahir jusqu'au plus profond de mon être, de ma peau à mes os.

Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en aille, mais quand j'amorce un mouvement pour aller à sa poursuite, je bute sur quelque chose et tombe mollement sur le goudron.

Un téléphone ! Le sien ?

Une sonnerie coupe court à mes réflexions, l'alarme de mon portable à moi indique huit heures…

Severus va vraiment me tuer !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « Fin du PoV Draco » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre de mon nouveau bébé, plus longs que les chapitres de décharge électrique, ils auront tous à peu près cette longueur._

_Alors j'aimerai beaucoup recevoir pleins de review pour m'encourager !_

_J'espère que cela vous a plu et _

_Gros bisous à tous _


End file.
